grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Naiima
Whoever is a character in Mini-Grand 5106 Profile Race: She is a proud member of the Soluule (roughly translating to “Silent” in their language), a breed of giant spiders originating in the colossal forests of a distant and largely unexplored planet. Females can have a legspan of over thirty feet, males slightly less, though both have bodies rivaling a small car in size. All varieties of the species are carnivorous. The soluule are the dominant species on their planet and have a high level of intelligence, forming massive if somewhat simple communal webs in order to survive in their harsh environment. Biography: Naiima was born into a nest of over a thousand other hatchlings, each already with an impressive mental capacity, unique personality, and burning excitement for the possibilities of their newfound lives. Each and every one of them, however, was also possessed of the overwhelming need to turn to their siblings and devour them alive. Naiima fought her way through the hordes of her brothers and sisters, tearing the closest ones to pieces and sating her endless hunger on their fragile bodies; by the time she collapsed from exhaustion and a bursting stomach, there was only a handful of the brood left. A shadow fell over the survivors and an enormous claw reached down and separated a few of the pairs still feebly attempting to fight, sending them tumbling over the broken bodies beneath them. The owner of the claw, Naiima’s mother, lowered her body to the ground and gathered her surviving children onto her back. As she left the nesting site she named each of them, a prize for having lived through the brutal ritual that was birth among the Soluule. Naiima grew strong and fast in the coming months, learning to use her species’ trademark ability to suck the very sound from the air and move without being detected. As she grew to unusual dimensions and developed the signifying markings, it quickly became clear that she would become one of the rare mourthaime, massive non-breeding females that ventured far beyond the range of the communal nests and defended them from the wandering predators that attempted to raid the eggsacs of the Soluule and feed on the newly hatched young. Naiima matured rapidly and was soon hunting in the dark of the forest’s undergrowth. She was fast and quiet, and one day when she vanished far from her mourthaime sisters without a trace, she was mourned as dead and another of the countless Soluule swarm fell neatly in to replace her without further ceremony. Description: As a member of the largest subspecies of Soluule, Naiima’s spindly legs reach a considerable distance away from her abdomen and are tipped with delicate claws. Her body is a soft, silvery gray, with white markings on her underbelly that glow in very dim light. Milky white eyes are positioned at various points on her head, providing a 360-degree field of vision and giving her the appearance of being blind to unsuspecting observers. She very closely resembles an Earth spider blown up to tremendous size, complete with venomous fangs tucked demurely under her chelicerae. Abilities: Like all Soluule, Naiima possesses the ability to dampen sound waves in the area around her. She can move in complete silence despite her enormous size, and even extend this effect to her victims: one of the most helpful signs that you are being hunted by a Soluule is that all sound disappears immediately before they strike, so that your screams cannot alert any other potential prey. Out of necessity for the sake of the hunt, she can also cling to virtually any surface regardless of gravity or other factors, including materials that would otherwise seem impossible such as water, glass, sand, and even particularly thick smoke. The end result is a giant spider that moves with absolute silence, can hide essentially anywhere, and who will sink its fangs into you while keeping you from screaming so it can eat your friends as well when they come looking for you. On the bright side, the venom in Naiima’s fangs only has temporary effects except in unusually large doses. Various forms of paralysis, slurred speech, and other such symptoms can all be expected to wear off after only an hour or so, assuming of course you haven’t already been torn to bits and eaten. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Mini-Grand Characters Category:Non-Humans